Revenge
by writers-dream93
Summary: When Charlie gets murdered just a few days before Bella and Edward’s wedding, will the wedding push through? Who killed Charlie?


**Revenge**

**Summary: When Charlie gets murdered just a few days before Bella and Edward's wedding, will the wedding push through? Who killed Charlie?**

**Any of the characters that you recognize do not belong to me but to the amazing writer, Stephenie Meyer**

**Spoilers: This story takes place after **_**Eclipse**_

**Author's notes: I hope you'll like this story. I was watching Sleepy Hollow (Johnny Depp) when this idea popped into my head.**** A lot of other ideas followed after that. D****The story is no way related to the movie though. You'll have to read the story to see why.**

_**Chapter One is written in Bella Swan's POV**__** except for one part only**_

**Please leave a review!**** I want to thank those who reviewed my other stories. I really, really appreciate all those reviews! Thank you so much hugs**

**Chapter One: ****Accident**

**xoxoxo**

I couldn't believe it. Sometimes it felt like it was just dream. I was getting married in a few days to Edward Cullen. If this was a dream, I hope I don't wake up anymore. A lot of problems and trials happened before we reached this point of happiness but all those just made me believe that Edward and I are strong people and our love is as strong.

"Bella?" Edward took my hand in his. We were in Charlie's place, watching Romeo and Juliet once more. We were waiting for him to go home. He was still out on duty. Since the time Edward and I were engaged, I moved out of the house to live with the Cullens. "What are you thinking?"

"About our wedding," I grinned. "In a few days I'll be Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

"I can't wait for that day either." He pressed a kiss on my forehead. "Mrs. Isabella Cullen… I like the sound of that."

I nodded. "Me too."

Edward chuckled. "After our wedding, you're officially _my_ wife."

"I'll get to be one of you after that, too." I reminded him. Edward's face went hard after I spoke.

"We won't talk about that now." He grumbled, suddenly paying more attention to the movie we were watching. Reluctantly, I had to drop the subject for now. I knew how much he hated talking about turning me into a vampire. If it hadn't been for the Volturi, he would never consider changing me at all. But both of us knew that he or one of the other Cullens had to give me immortality or we would be paying a much bigger price.

We just sat there in silence, watching the movie when the front door swung open. Charlie came in and shut the house.

"Good evening, Charlie." Edward greeted him once the door was shut.

Charlie barely nodded in reply and it was when I noticed that he looked very sad. Is there also guilt there? I noticed that Edward frowned as well. He was obviously reading Charlie's thoughts. I didn't like what was happening at all.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did something go wrong at work?"

"I… I killed somebody."

My eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT?"

"Bella." Edward squeezed my hand gently, trying to calm me down. "It was an accident." He whispered to my ear so that Charlie couldn't hear. Of course, Charlie should not know Edward already knows what had happened before he could even tell the story.

Charlie sat on a chair. "A group of teenagers broke into a house and stole some of the things there. No one was in the house at that time. Someone saw them and reported it to us. When we got there, they were in the car and they were about to leave. We chased them, and then they began firing at us. We had no choice but fire back and… I accidentally shot one of them." He buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to kill her."

"Her?" I echoed, surprised. "You shot a woman?" I was thinking that he shot a guy. "Do you know her name?"

"Vanessa Lee." He answered. Edward and I could see how embarrassed he was of himself and how much he wished all of those didn't happen.

I gently removed Edward's hand from mine so that I could approach my dad. "Everything will be alright. I know you didn't want to even just hurt one of them." I knelt in front of him, hoping that I could make him feel better even just a little.

"We shouldn't have fired back." He lifted his head from his hands to look at me. He was feeling very guilty.

"You were just defending yourselves. They were firing at you as well." Edward joined the conversation. It made me feel happy that he was helping make Charlie feel less guilty. "If you did not, who knows what would've happen."

Charlie stood up, smiling slightly at Edward. It looked like it was a smile of gratitude. "I'll see you tomorrow, kids."

"Get some rest." I frowned as I watched him go up the stairs. "Goodnight, Charlie."

**xoxoxo**

"That's a very tragic incident." Carlisle said softly. Edward and I went home after we made sure Charlie was alright so that we can inform the others about what happened. Edward and I also decided that we would stay in Charlie's place for the night to watch over him and make sure he's alright.

Edward's attention turned to the door. Alice came in, a sad expression on her face. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I drove home as soon as I could but Charlie got home before I could. Is he alright?"

Jasper patted the empty space on the sofa beside him, gesturing for her to sit beside him. "Bella said he's feeling really sad and guilty about it."

Esme smiled at me. "Send Charlie our regards. Tell him we're here if he needs help. We'll help in any way that we can."

"Thanks." I smiled back. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I think we should head back now." Edward stood up and took the bag containing the things we would need for the night. "We shouldn't leave Charlie alone for too long."

"Give us a call if you need anything," said Emmett. Edward and I bid everyone in the family goodnight before we left the house. The ride back to Charlie's place began in silence but I had to break it. I didn't like seeing Charlie feeling so guilty and sad.

A sigh escaped my lips. "I didn't expect something like this to happen just days before our wedding."

"Neither of us expected this." He said as a matter of fact. "Don't worry about this too much, Bella. Everything will be alright."

"I just feel really bad for Charlie, Edward." I mumbled sadly, remembering the look of intense sadness on his face. "I'm sure what happened broke his heart."

Edward took one of his hands off the wheel to hold mine. "Charlie will get through this problem."

I nodded. "He will. He's a strong person."

**xoxoxo**

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled. "Hurry!"

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie rushed into Alice and Jasper's room. "Alice?"

Rosalie sat down beside her. "What did you see?"

"Someone's coming here to Forks." Alice answered. She looked very worried. "I don't know who he is but he's one of us." She paused for a moment. "He doesn't harm humans just like us… but that's about to change."

Emmett frowned. That news didn't sound good at all. "What does he want?"

Alice fell silent, concentrating on her visions. The rest of the family waited in tense silence, hoping that she won't see anything bad.

"He wants to kill Charlie."

"Charlie?" Emmett repeated.

Jasper was immediately dialing Edward's number to inform him about the danger that was about to come while Alice told Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie where the unidentified vampire was. It turned out that the vampire was in a town near Forks. They couldn't find out why he wanted to kill Charlie. Only Edward could do that. Alice could only see so much with her visions.

They had to protect Charlie. If something happened to him, they knew Bella would be devastated.

**xoxoxo**

So, what do you think? Please review!


End file.
